A conventional wig for wearing on a thin haired head has a wig base comprising an artificial skin made of synthetic resin and a mesh-like net or their combination, and the wig base is formed accurately correspond to or similar appearance to the wearer's head shape, and then completed with such hair material as human or artificial hair attached thereto.
As one of the problems upon wearing such a wig, it is likely that a front edge of the wig is visible as a line at the wearer's frontal of head upon wearing the wig, resulting in exposure of the wig wearing to bystanders around. Therefore, several methods have been proposed recently to prevent wig exposure by making the border between the forehead skin and the wig hardly visible.
In order to solve the problem, a conventional wig is constituted, for example, as shown in FIG. 17. In FIG. 17, a wig 1 is comprised of a wig base 2 and a hair material, which is not shown, attached to the wig base 2, and the wig base 2 is also constituted with a front portion 2a and a net portion 2b connected to the front portion 2a to make up a rear region of the wig base 2.
The front portion 2a is made of a soft synthetic resin, for example, such as urethane resin, and formed as ultra thin, for example, of thickness about 0.08 to 0.12 mm. The net portion 2b is made as fine mesh, and integrally connected to the front portion 2a by sewing, bonding, or others at the connecting portion 2c. The hair material, which is not shown in the figure, is attached by known methods to the above-mentioned front portion 2a and the net portions 2b, respectively.
The wig base 2 comprising the front portion 2a and the net portions 2b is formed, as shown in FIG. 18, as so-called bowl shaped its whole corresponding to the wearer's head shape by using a male plaster mold 3 imitating the wearer's head shape, giving a curved shape swelling upward, and by cutting along a border line 3a forming a peripheral edge of the wig base. Thereby, upon wearing, the wig base 2 contacts closely to the wearer's head, especially the front edge 2a′ of the front portion 2a contacts closely along the hairline of the upper end of the wearer's forehead portion, making wig wearing unexposed.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Number 2545240 and Patent Citation 2: Japanese Patent Number 2549553 disclose a wig provided with a shape retention member made of a shape memory alloy or plastics having a transformation temperature higher than that of the wig base upon wearing at the pre-determined position in the concave inner surface of the wig base. By this design, upon wig wearing, the wig base can fit to a head shape by curving and transforming the shape retention member to fit properly to the head shape. Further, if the shape retention member is transformed to a wavy shape or the like by repeated use, the memorized linear or curved shapes are restored by heating the shape retention member region of the wig base for the shape memory alloy or plastics constituting the shape retention member to be heated above transformation temperature. Thereby, there will be an effect, as same as a case where the shape retention member is exchanged for new one.
Patent Citation 3: Japanese Patent Publication Number 05-009801 also discloses a wig with a hair material attached thereto made of a shape memory alloy covering edges of the wig base, and the edges are not exposed when the hair material is curled up by the wind or others.
However, with the above-mentioned wig 1, warp up may be caused at the front edge including front edge 2a′ of the front portion 2a on the wig base 2 by repeated wearing of the wig 1 by the wearer, and resulting in the curl up of the front edge of the wig base 2 upon wearing. In this case, contact with the wearer's head may deteriorate, and it causes poorer appearance of the wig and exposure of wig wearing. Also there may be wrinkles on overall front portion 2a of wig base 2. Especially, if the wrinkles were generated whole on near the front edge of the front portion 2a, contact with the wearer's head deteriorates in the same way of the above-mentioned situation, appearance of a wig is made poorer as well as wig wearing is exposed.
The wig, described in Japanese Patent Number 2545240 and Japanese Patent Number 2549553, retains properly the wig base shape by a shape retention member, but contact with the wearer's forehead is not necessarily improved, in case the front edge of the wig base is curled up or the like. Also, the wig described in Japanese Patent Publication Number 05-009801 uses a hair material made of shape memory alloy so that the wig base front edge is hardly visible when the wig base front edge is curled up, but the curl up of the wig base front edge itself is not prevented essentially.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Number 2545240
Patent Citation 2: Japanese Patent number 2549553
Patent Citation 3: Japanese Patent Publication Number H05-009801
The present invention was created with the above-mentioned aspects taken into consideration, and the first object of this invention is to provide a wig wherein curl up by repeated use is prevented at the wig base front edge of artificial skin.
Second object of the present invention is to provide a method of making the wig wherein curl up is prevented at the wig base front edge.